


Nyctophobia

by danganronpa69



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: DanganRonpa 69: There’s MORE goddamn hope!?
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, thru ch4, welcome to parappa has a panic attack: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa69/pseuds/danganronpa69
Summary: DAY 3: imprisonmentnyc·to·pho·bi·a/ˌniktəˈfōbēə/nounextreme or irrational fear of the night or of darkness.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennardd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennardd/gifts).



Parappa had never really been afraid of the dark. Sure, maybe when he was just a kid, shadows and mystery frightened him, but they hardly did anymore.

Or so he thought.

But here, trapped within the halls of this strange school in the middle of nowhere, there was no light. At least, no sunlight. He didn’t care for the yellows or blues of the artificial light that the ceiling panels produced. They didn’t help at all. Not even the lights from the indoor track could match that of the sun. He missed it desperately.

Everything about their situation was maddening. Everything, from the cold grey walls of the school to the nature of the… _killing game_ they were trapped in. Nine people were dead already, out of the sixteen that they had started with. Over half. Parappa was almost surprised he hadn’t been killed yet. He was a weak link. The weakest link of everyone, in fact. His “believing” had gotten the group nowhere.

But because Parappa wasn’t one to give up, he’d told himself he’d keep trying.

He had told himself that after every class trial, after watching another one of his friends be executed brutally. He knew that for every murder, there’s something that could have prevented it. All he needed to do was keep pushing for that prevention in every way he could.

But the days were getting longer, the numbers dropping lower. And he knew that for as long as they stayed alive, Monokuma would try harder and harder to get them to turn against each other.

He knew he would never commit murder.

But would someone turn against him?

Luigi?

Brian?

It was a terrifying thought, yet it plagued his mind every day. What if they were only getting close to him so they could murder him and get away with it? What if there was an accident and he was left to bleed out? Or what if he turned against himself? What if he snuck a knife from the kitchen like Miku had and actually did what Teto had framed?

He tried to shake the thought out of his head. He’d gotten this far. There was no way he’d let himself… _kill_ himself. He had friends and family to go back to, too. They were probably worried sick about him. He was going to get out alive. He had to. He had to. He had to.

Parappa stared into the darkness of his room for a moment, laying on his side in bed. The walls, painted an ugly grey, towered above him. 

He’d never been a fan of the dark, but now he hated it.

He just wanted to go home.

He just wanted to be away from these walls.

Away from this school.

Away from the dead bodies that floated in his mind, and the visual of Nagito with his arm half chopped off.

Would that be his fate?

He didn’t want to end up like that. He was too young.

He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want to die.

Oh, god, he was going to die.

Parappa felt his breathing pick up its pace.

He was going to die cold and alone in these walls, wasn’t he? He was by far the easiest target out of the remaining group. They were going to turn on him. They were going to turn on him and kill him.

But they couldn’t, could they?

But they could.

Tears threatened to spill.

At any moment Monokuma could force them against him. And then what would he do? His believing would get him nowhere once again and he’d die. 

It had never occurred to him until now that his believing was really useless in a situation like this.

But he’d never been in a situation like this before, so he’d never had to think about it. He’d left all of his strength to his beliefs and that was it. He’d always lived by the idea that so long as he believed things would get better, they would. But in a killing game? An actual hostage situation? He was left with nothing. All the strength he’d reserved for his hope was useless.

And it hurt.

What was he supposed to do if his believing was getting them nowhere? Was he supposed to just lay down and let someone kill him? Of course not. But what _could_ he do?

He didn’t want to die.

But what could he do?

The walls almost appeared to close in and Parappa curled up tighter in his bed.

His chest began to hurt.

Everything hurt.

With his useless beliefs and useless talent and weak conscience, of course he’d be the next to go. They didn’t need him around. He’d be easy to kill. He didn’t know how to fight back. He wouldn't be able to convince his murderer otherwise. Sure, he had friends and a family, including a little sister, but what did that matter to any of the previous killers? Krabs had a business. Dedede had a whole kingdom to run. Miku had her fellow androids, and 2D had his band. Even Peter, as awful as he was, had a family. Parappa was just like everyone else. He wouldn’t be shown mercy.

He quietly sobbed into his pillow as the tall walls became shorter and shorter. Closing in on him. Suffocating him.

He was so young. But he was going to die.

And judging by the time frames of the previous murders, it’d be in less than a week.

A pang of sharp pain reminded him of how much his chest hurt and he sobbed even louder.

The walls were so close now that he could practically feel his breath against them. Then his claustrophobia kicked in and only made things worse.

He just wanted to go home.

He just wanted to see his friends again.

He just wanted to…

He just…

…

His thoughts dissolved into a mess as he sobbed into his pillow, silently praying that they would go away.


End file.
